Bell's Heel Corsairs
The Bell's Heel Corsairs (A.K.A. Bell's Heel Pirates) were a group of swashbucklers who were known to prey on the Alliance shipping of the Eastern Kingdoms, amongst many other ports on Azeroth. High seas and fairing winds offer comfort to you, the rocking of the hull and the sounds of jingling rung in the salty breeze. On board the Crimson Siren, it is your home, your work, and your playground. Those who have been here for a long while know the ship like the back of their hands, seasoned veterans of navigating the great blue expanse, in search of the very treasure to fill their hearts with contentment. '' ''For the past year, the sound of ringing bells remained absent, but with the reunion of Admiral Dreadmane Vi and his crew upon The Crimson Siren , they are now reformed with more vessels at their disposal and control, and now they rise up to sail once more into the mists, the sound of ringing bells as a shot across the bow, a warning to their enemies before they raid, pillage and loot to claim what they want as theirs. Admiral Dreadmane Vi now seeks more to join his crew… Anyone who has been isolated from society, cast as a misfit from the waging wars upon Azeroth, anyone who has the thirst for utility, riches and power. If there is doubt in your heart, the Admiral implores you to cast it aside, as many professions and factions require many to meet certain requirements… But as for a pirate, anyone can be one if they wish so, regardless of trade, experience, or their own past. '' ''The Bell’s Heel Corsairs do not have a specific base of operations, but with various vessels marked with the banner docked all over Azeroth, they remain a secret only to the crew where each vessel harbors. History The Bell’s Heel Corsairs have been seafaring for decades before the First War began. The formation began with the union of Dreadmane Vi and a group of pirates, mercenaries, brigands, and other scoundrels upon the seizure and command of of the Vessel they named the Crimson Siren. As the three wars waged on, The Bell’s Heel avoided conflict, only to claim their independence upon the Great Sea and spread their notoriety amongst all, catering to any faction that paid handsomely for their services. Such notoriety did spread from port to port, from city to city, whispers and mutterings of their ambushes, raids, loot and plundering upon vessels at sea and ports, the very few who survived to hear the sound of bells ringing upon the crews’ heel or upon deck before the strike, and others to be scarred with the mark, as the victims of each attack, alive or dead, baring the carved insignia of a single bell upon their flesh. Shortly after the Second Sundering of Azeroth, Captain Dreadmane Vi was ambushed and attacked due to a business affair gone wrong, and was captured. The Crimson Siren however remained safe and intact, now with First Mate Clawmar Thunderfist to take command as Captain. The ship sailed off into the foggy mists without a trace, the very bells silent for a year. As the year passed, Dreadmane Vi, Captain Clawmar, his old crew and The Crimson Siren are reunited coincidentally, or perhaps through fate and destiny, and with more vessels under their command, evidence to show that Captain Clawmar Thunderfist remained active in their silence amongst the seas. Now, they finally surface with Dreadmane Vi as their appointed Admiral to once again venture into the Great Sea, and with a ring of bells, let it be known: The infamous Bell’s Heel will strike once again from the shadowy mists of the ocean, the ringing sounds being the last thing heard before they strike to take what they claim to be theirs. Ship Ranks The following is displayed from highest to lowest, the indentation verifying their position of power. *Admiral **Captain ***First Mate ***Racketeer ****Quartermaster *****Swashbuckler ******Gunner ******Lookout ******Deckhand *******Cabin Boy =OOC Information= Recruitment Requirements Please do contact myself, Veridiel in game via whisper or mail, or anyone in guild that has the rank ‘Quartermaster’ or higher. Also, if you have any questions, concerns or comments, please do not hesitate to ask me personally, and I will gladly respond with clarity! *Any class, gender, race or level is permitted to join. *We do accept any character type, and how they act amongst others, and the pursuit of free enterprise ICly (As long as it meets the guidelines of the Bell’s Heel Corsairs Code of Conduct). However, OOCly we require that you act maturely and be respectful not only to the guild, but to others in the RP community. *We do RP consistently, it is encouraged that all members do participate, regardless of experience or skill. *All new recruits will remain in the rank of ‘Cabin Boy’ until they partake in the Bell’s Heel Initiation Ceremony. This is essentially an IC interview. The Initiation process will consist of meeting upon one of our vessels, speaking freely about your character, and the requirement to receive a tattoo, along with wearing the honorary bells as a rite of passage. As Dreadmane Vi would state, “I got ink scrawled upon me’ skin, and each one tells a tale. If ya’ don’t have ink ta’ show ta’ yer’ crew… Ya’ ain’t got a story ta’ tell… As if ya’ never existed.” Upon completion of the ceremony, you will be promoted to a rank that fits your character. *Once you pass the initiation, you will be assigned to one of our vessels under our command. The names of said vessels are as follows: The Crimson Siren, The Thieving Magpie, The Wandering Damnation (No longer in our fleet) , The Harlot's Kiss, The Fanged Eclipse and the Lightning Zephyr. We do also have a guild page in the works. If you do join, we do insist that you sign up, and communicate with our guild community, even out of game. Feel free to check out bells-heel-corsairs.guildlaunch.com! Current Reputations - As of 3/05/14 Our Time - With Admiral Thiaria leading for several months, she abandoned the former, all to change the name of her seafaring band to the Gilded Sail Shipping Co. The renewal now leaves the Bell's Heel Corsairs as something of the past, only to be remembered in history books, tales and shanties. - As of 10/26/2013 Our Time - The Bell's Heel fleet has undergone a variety of changes, the most important being change in leadership. Admiral Dreadmane Vi has stepped down to Captainhood upon his semi-retired vessel, The Coral Fang, and Admiral Thiaria has taken his place. There are currently three ships under the red belled banner and, as far as the public knows, the crew are privateers employed by the Horde. During the Rebellion: The fleet are known supporters of it and are one of the many many groups who would be killed upon entering Orgimmar. Piracy: Unless a person were to ride with them and witness the attackings of Horde vessels, there would be only rumors to suggest the crew was inolved in the crimes that come along with it. All else is hearsay. - Prior to 10/15/2013 - The Bell's Heel Corsairs are known to usually remain uninvolved with the Grand Alliance and the Horde, but have been known to place the privateer banner upon their vessels when the gains have served right. Goblin Cartels and various operations hold unsavory ties with the Bell's Heel Corsairs, as Dreadmane Vi and his crews have preyed upon their supply routes, dampening their business accords and operations for many years. (If you are involved with a Crime Synicate/Pirate/Cartel guild, please contact myself, Veridiel or any officer within the guild, and RP plans/events can be discussed if wished.) Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Criminal Guilds Category:Bell's Heel Corsairs Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Piracy Category:Pirate Organizations